Industrial compressor systems are configured to produce large volumes of pressurized fluid such as air or the like. These compressor systems typically include cooling systems to cool fluids such as high temperature compressed air and oil or the like. Some compressor systems are located in regions of the world where water supply is scarce. These regions can also have relatively high ambient temperatures which causes difficulties in providing adequate cooling to system fluids. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.